I'll Convince the Two of You to Love Me
by The-Other-Second-One
Summary: Though his friends always thought he was thick, Yamamoto was clever when he needed to be, and when it came to the two boys he lusted after, he needed to be. 805927. M for language and sexual themes.
1. If I'm Lucky

**Author's Note: **

**Hey there guys! What's up? This is my first Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction. So try and give me as much feed back as you like. If I get enough feedback I might even throw in some 'adult scenes'. Sub plots are also welcome and I hope no one minds the Italian here. It's in italics but the translations might be a bit off if you check. I'll have what I intended them to say at the bottom in the foot note. Enjoy!**

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto pulled up a chair beside Tsuna's desk.

"Oh Yamamoto-san. What's up?"

"Did you want to go for ice cream later?"

"H-Hah? Oh..Okay. After school?"

"Not without me you don't. Like hell I'm letting the tenth alone with you" Gokudera stood beside the smaller boy with crossed arms. He was glaring at the athlete.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun..! Did you want to come with us for ice cream?" Tsuna looked up at his guardian.

"Uh...! Are... are you inviting me boss?"

"Aha! Yep! It'll be more fun with the three of us!" Yamamoto smiled up at his friend.

"Whatever... Loser"

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

He stared at the silver haired boy. He was so cute when he was pouting, and he was always pouting around him.

Takeshi knew that Hayato didn't like him, but he tried his hardest to change his mind. He knew inviting Tsuna to ice cream would trigger the Italian's 'right hand man' instincts and he'd be forced to come.

He tried many things to encourage Hayato to spend time with him, and if playing off of his paranoia was the way of doing it then that was fine by Yamamoto.

As slow as his friends thought he was, Takeshi Yamamoto was really clever when he wanted to be.

The athlete stared at his friends with his signature smile. Tsuna was so cute when he was trying to cheer up Hayato.

It was true, he had been falling for the silver-haired Italian at first, but as he tried to get closer to him he started to notice Tsuna more and more. Ever since the brunette had saved him from his suicide attempt, he had felt a close bond to the boy. He had always let it off as ' a guardian and his boss' but it got a little out of hand. After Tsuna started popping into his dreams of Hayato, He started popping up to thoughts of Tsuna.

How he longed to touch his best friends. To make them moan out his name and beg for his cock. He loved to think about it, he loved to imagine it. Most of all he loved to touch himself to it. And when it came to Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto never stopped touching himself.

Now if only his friends were as attracted to boys as he was. If only he was lucky enough.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Oi bastard! Stop staring at Juudaime like that!"

He had been pulled off to the side of the sidewalk and away from the brunette.

"Staring? What're you talking about?"

"You're gawking at the boss you dumbshit! You better not do anything to him, if you know what's good for you."

Shit. Had he been gawking?

"Gawking, Gokudera? Whats'at mean?"

"You were staring at him like a dog in heat."

"Heat? I think the vet said Jirou was in that once. It looked like it hurt. He kept humping thi-"

"Listen you baseball-obsessed shit head. If you so much as _think _ of Juudaime with unholy thoughts I'll stick my dynamite where the sun don't shine!"

"You're going to be a miner? That seems sort of weird."

"You stupid shit! Who said I was going to be miner?"

"You said 'where the sun don't shine'. The sun doesn't shine in caves."

Hayato looked as though he would glare a hole into the taller boy's face.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-san! Is everything alright?"

"Ah...! Yes Juudaime! I was just telling this idiot to stop being a pervert!"

"What? I thought we were talking about cave exploration?"

He got a death stare and what he thought was a few curse words in Italian before Gokudera strutted down the sidewalk.

"How is cave exploration perverted?"

"You should ask him. He looks like he might punch me if I get too close to him!"

They shared a laugh and Tsuna ran up to his storm guardian.

Yamamoto stared after him and watched his best friends a few feet in front of him.

"Damn Hayato. I think you're right, I might just be in heat." He mumbled to himself and let a smirk play across his lips before walking quickly towards his friends.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

It was sudden that Hayato had gotten defensive of his boss. Takeshi had been staring at the small brunette in the same way for a few weeks now. Why did his storm guardian only now notice? Why hadn't he noticed the looks Takeshi had been giving _him_?

Maybe he'd just been ignoring them. The Italian had a tendency to ignore most of what Takeshi did.

So he ignored him regularly, unless Tsuna was involved. The raven haired boy knew this already, but what if he could take it a step further? What if he could convince Hayato to spend time with him on the grounds that Takeshi _wouldn't _be spending time with Tsuna? He could get the mafioso alone.

He would have to try it. Now all he had to do was convince Hayato that he was a danger to Tsuna's well being. Or virginity.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Ah. Juudaime. You've got ice cream all over your face."

"Wh-What? Seriously? Ah! How embarrassing! I'm sorry!"

"Aha Tsuna! If you're so bothered by it let me take it off for you!"

It was just a swipe of his thumb over the brunette's lip, but it was enough to have Gokudera glare daggers into his shoulder.

"O-Oh... thanks Yamamoto-san..."

Tsunayoshi blushed and turned away. Takeshi brought his thumb to his mouth. Hayato popped a blood vessel.

"Wow Tsuna! I didn't know vanilla was that tasty!"

"H-Huh? Oh... well... You always buy chocolate so..."

"That's because chocolate goes best with milk!"

"You drink milk with ice cream? You'll get sick and di- No it sounds delicious you should have it more often."

"Did... did you want some of mine Yamamoto-san?"

"Are you offering? Then sure!"

Takeshi leaned into his friend and took a slow lick of the ice cream.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Ah! Y-Yamamoto-san! I m-meant from the cone!"

"Huh? Oh. Well I thought it would be a good idea to lick it off your cheek instead! This way I'm tasting the ice cream and cleaning your face! Aha ha!"

The was a loud smacking noise as Takeshi hit the ground.

"What the fuck did I say to you earlier you dumb shit! _L'ucciderò! Lei morirà!_ "

"Gokudera-kun! Please calm down! It's alright I don't mind!"

"It's not alright Boss! This bastard just _licked_ you!" He knelt down over Takeshi and grabbed his collar "When I said to leave Juudaime alone I was fucking serious."

"It was just a lick Gokudera! Come on!"

"It's more then that you prick." His voice got dangerously low. "You disrespected him. You're going to die. I swear it."

Tsuna couldn't hear the conversation anymore.

"It was only a lick Hayato. Don't get so jealous."

"_Geloso_! Of a lick from you! Don't be any more of an idiot."

"I never said you were jealous of Tsuna, I meant you were jealous of me. Would you like to lick your precious _Decimo_?"

The Italian was quiet, but his expression and the tint of his cheeks told Yamamoto he was right.

"I-I...W-...Y-You..."

Takeshi received another punch to the face.

"_Per l'amore di dio_! You can burn in hell you fuck."

The silver haired boy had moved from on top of the athlete. Tsuna had taken a spot by his side.

"Gokudera-kun! Please calm down! Wh-Where are you going?"

Said boy was out of ear shot by now, but Tsuna continued to stare after him.

"Sorry about that. I guess I did something I shouldn't have."

"No...It's alright Yamamoto-san. I think he's just over-reacting."

"I still feel bad though. Maybe I should apologize?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Not to be mean Yamamoto-san... but he sort of hates you."

"Yeah I sort of thought so."

The taller boy rubbed his cheek and they laughed together.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

They were walking home together. Tsuna looked concerned and Takeshi was bothered as well.

So that was it then? Hayato had feelings for Tsuna. How lucky was that? It also cleared many things up for the taller boy.

Now all he needed was to see how Tsuna felt about it all. If he was lucky, Tsuna would have feelings for Hayato too, and all he would have to do would be to convince him that his feelings didn't end there. He'd convince them both that they felt strongly for him as well as each other.

If he was even the tiniest bit lucky, Tsuna would have feelings for boys at all. He would find them more attractive than girls and he would be a screamer.

If he was lucky.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah? What's wrong Yamamto-san?"

"I was wondering. How do you feel about Hayato?"

"Huh? He's one of my closest friends. Just like you." a smile.

"Ah... okay. And I'm one of your closest friends too? Then... can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course! What's up?"

"But it's a big secret. So you have to tell me something about you that no one else knows."

"You haven't told anyone else this? H-Huh... Uhmm.. O-Okay. My secret is... Uhmm." His face went red. "You won't tell anyone? And you can't judge me for this either okay?"

"Of course!"

"I...I think... I think I like...boys"

Perfect.

"Me too"

/::/Chapter_End\\::\\

**I need to know if it turned out alright. I take criticisms, and negative feed back! Just review! Tell me what you thought! **

**Italian in order:**

_**L'ucciderò – **__I will kill you_

_**Lei morirà! **__– You will die_

_**Geloso – **__Jealous (Sorta' straight forward) _

_**Decimo – **__Tenth (Once again, straight forawrd)_

_**Per l'amore di dio – **__For the love of God_


	2. It's Just How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

**Hey again! I started working on this almost right after the first chapter! There was such a good chunk of favourites and hits I was so happy! Thank you all so much! **

**This chapter is done in the same way the first one was, but this one focuses on Tsuna instead. The next will most likely focus on Hayato. There's a bit of a '14+' scene at the end. It's not all that grand though so don't get too excited! Well here it is! Chapter two! Enjoy and review! **

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Seriously? Nii-san? No way! That's- I mean- How?"

"Aha! Come on Tsuna! Have you seen him sweaty? How can you blame me?"

"Ah! I can't believe you said that! Aha haaha!"

They laughed together, both boys blushing.

"Well why is Ryohei sempai so hard to think about like that? Come on! Who is the most attractive guardian you've got then? Hmm?"

"A-Ah. Uhmmm... I don't.. I mean! What kind of question is that!'

"It's what you asked me! Come on Tsuna! I wanna' know!"

"Well.. Well hey! You said it was a tie between Nii-san and someone else! Who was that?"

"Aw Tsuna! Come on! Ahaha. It's Hayato! You next come on."

"Ah! Oh.. You... think about Hayato too?"

"All the time"

"H-Huh? What do you mean all the time?"

The Brunette looked worried.

"Well... I mean... It's Gokudera. He's sorta' hard to not think about."

"O-Oh... R-Right! I thought that maybe you... maybe..."

"Like him like you do?"

"Hii? N-No! I-I-I don't! I mean I... AH! Yamamoto-san!"

"Ahaha! Well... I do think Hayato is really attractive. You probably like him more though?"

"I-I...! I mean... he was the first one to... He's always been... I... I don't know! You like him too though! A-And on top of that he totally hates you! That's horrible! It must feel horrible! Yamamoto-san that's not fair to you! We have to make a deal that neither of us can chase after Gokudera-kun!"

The surprised expression on the taller boys face turned to one of confusion.

"Neither of us? But... You like him." The brunette nodded " and I like him" another nod "So..."

"So?"

"Why don't we just share?"

"Sh-Share? Yamamoto-san! Gokudera-kun isn't some book you can just pass around and lend to friends! He's a person with feelings! I could never go out with him after you, knowing that you had a date earlier... or were going to have a date later! I couldn't do that! Not ever!"

"So why don't we all go out together? Why does it have to be in pairs?"

The room fell silent.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

The boy stared at his friend. All of them together? At the same time? Was... was that even allowed?

He knew that he felt strongly about Hayato, but did Takeshi feel just as strong? Not to mention the explosives artist made it a habit to express his hatred for the swordsman. How did that effect the boy? Knowing that he was chasing after someone that hated him so much? He could only feel sympathy for him.

The three of them getting along was a wild enough idea, but all of them going out together, being involved? Somehow it gave Tsuna an excited feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't help that he found both his rain and storm guardians unbearably attractive, but to be offered a chance with both of them at the same time? His mind went to the gutter.

If the future Vongola boss couldn't even keep his thoughts pure while thinking about his friends, how could he possibly consider dating them both? It wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep his hormones in check while thinking of the two. How was anyone supposed to refrain from master baiting while imagining themselves being taken complete advantage of?

Although his friends may have thought of him as a pure-hearted, peace-loving, Mafia-hating coward, Tsuna enjoyed imagining things that would make nuns cry.

Like having his legs pushed up over his head because a movie night with Hayato got too suggestive. Or being bent over in the locker room after school because Takeshi was a little too fired up that day. Or being pushed forward onto the genius while the athlete took him from behind.

Clawing at the Italian's chest while screaming out for more to the boy behind them. Feeling himself being pulled on by the body he clung to, and thrust into by the raven haired boy. Until it got to a point where he couldn't breathe, and let his release coat one of his lover's chest.

Tsuna couldn't help that he was a pervert, and he couldn't help that he was physically, emotionally, and mentally attracted to the two other boys. That's just how he felt. So maybe all of them going out together wasn't such a bad idea. Now the only thing to do, would be convince Hayato.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Gokudera-kun! I'm so glad you're finally here! We've been waiting for you!"

"...We Juudaime?"

"Mhm! Me and Yamamoto-san!"

"O-Oh. I thought... I... _Merda. Sono stupido_."

"What was that Gokudera-kun? I didn't hear you."

"Oh it's nothing Juudaime."

The shorter of the two stared at the other boy for a moment. He then stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him.

"Gokudera-kun... If something's bothering you..."

"N-No! It's... It's nothing don't bother yourself with me."

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Really Juudaime! I mean, if there was something wrong you'd be the first one I'd tell!"

"Goku-"

"Please don't worry about my Juudaime! Let's just go upstairs and finish our homework with... Yamamoto"

"Gokudera-kun!" The Italian froze on the spot "You don't like Yamamoto...at all."

"I...He's part of the family."

"But that's all. You hate him as a person. Why?"

There was a silence.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

He stared at the table in between the three of them. The numbers sat in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention.

How could... How could Hayato say something like that? What possible treat could Takeshi actually be? How could Yamamoto ever hurt anyone let alone himself?

He sat there and pictured it, the smile on his friend's face. That seraphic smile. How could that hold anything but care and love?

It wasn't fair. Why didn't Hayato see how amazing Takeshi was? How perfect he was? How caring and sensitive and... and how much he felt for the Italian? How much he cared about him?

He scribbled on the book in front of him. He was scratching at the paper. Harder and harder until he felt thin sheet rip under the utensil. It was only when a warm hand squeezed his own that he stopped moving his arm.

He shared eye contact with the athlete then looked over at his right hand man.

The Italian held his gaze. They stared at each other. He became numb to the pressure on his hand as the emerald eyes he stared into filled him with heat. The look of longing, the look of need in those eyes.

God he needed him. He needed the both of them. The want shook him.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Yamamoto-san..."

"Tsuna? What's up? Are you feeling better than yesterday?"

"I... I want...Hayato."

"...Yeah? Then I guess sharing is out of the option huh? Ahaha."

"N-No..."

"Huh? Tsuna...? What's.. You seem really..."

He pushed the taller boy against the door of his bedroom.

"I want you...both."

"Ts-Tsuna...? Y-You... You mean it?"

His hands started to shake against his guardian and he dropped his gaze.

"I'm...I'm sure"

"Hey" the brunette looked up "I want you too."

"Yama..."

A kiss.

A simple kiss.

He couldn't think straight.

"Tsuna? Are you alright?"

"H-Huh..? Yamamoto-san... can we... uhmm?"

"You don't have to ask."

They kissed again.

and again.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

The smaller boy loved every minute he spent with Takeshi. He loved that he was there in the mornings, and after school. He loved that he could stare at him in class and know that his guardian was staring back. Tsuna loved that when they walked home together Hayato would distance them and he could talk to the Italian while staring at the athlete.

As much as he loved it, he knew Hayato had started noticing the time they spent together, and the looks they gave each other. He was getting angry with the swordsman more frequently. Not a second passed that the teen wasn't glaring at Takeshi.

He knew that the storm guardian was being protective of his boss, but Tsuna liked to pretend that his right hand man was jealous. The brunette imagined to himself that Hayato and Takeshi had fights that lead to a steamy make out sessions. All for his sake.

The brunette loved that his best friend was protective of him, but he hated that it was at the expense of one of the boys he was infatuated with. He would have to convince the silver haired boy that Takeshi wasn't so bad.

Or... maybe he could have the sushi chef convince the Italian himself? He'd just have to get them alone. It would work. He could feel it.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Gokudera-kun... I'm really sorry about this. would you mind... still going with Yamamoto-san?"

"Ah... You... You won't be there Juudaime?"

"No. I'm sorry I just... Something came up and I can't make it. But... Would you mind being alone with Yamamoto?"

"Uh... It's.. I don't... If you're asking me directly I mean..."

"If you don't like Yamamoto-san because he's danger to me, then if I'm not there you shouldn't have a problem right?"

"Uh.. That's not... I... of course Juudaime"

"Gokudera-kun... Please don't be mad"

"I would never be mad at a request from you Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, try to get along with Yamamoto-san. I'm begging you. Please try for me."

"A-Ah-_Ciò che mai lei dice Decimo_!_ Lei ha la mia parola_! Of course!"

"Th-Thank you so much Gokudera-kun. You don't... know how much it means to me."

"O-Oh uhm...! It's not- you shouldn't- Uh..._Lei è benvenuto Capo_. I should go! I'll speak to you later! I'll report back afterwards."

"Alright. Goodbye Gokudera-kun"

He put the phone back down on the receiver and walked up to his room.

Talking to Hayato always left Tsuna feeling hot, especially when he used Italian like he did.

Yamamoto would have to take care of Gokudera, seeing as Tsuna had to take care of himself.

After locking the door and slumping onto his bed, Tsuna started to shift his had down his pants.

He began panting and thrusting into his hand.

"Ah...! Nnnghh... Ah.. Ah!"

His breathing became shaky and raged.

He shook with every jerk.

"Ahh, ahh...! Hayato! Ahnn..! Mmm...Takeshi...! Ahh! Ahh!"

With eyes half lidded, and saliva dripping from parted lips, Tsuna came into his hand.

"Ahh... ah.. Nann... oh Hayato... I want to feel you.. I want to... oh God..."

Tsuna pulled himself out of his boxers and stripped in his bed.

He lay they relaxed and spent.

"Oh Hayato.. I want to feel you."

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

**I take criticisms, and negative feed back! Please tell me what you thought! **

**Italian in order:**

_**Medra -**__ Shit_

_**Sono Stupido -**__ I'm stupid_

_**Ciò che mai lei dice Decimo! - **__What ever you say Tenth! _

_**Lei ha la mia parola - **__You have my word_

_**Lei è benvenuto Capo - **__You are welcome Boss_


	3. Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I know this is super late, but I hit a block and then I had to re-write this chapter at least three times! Well, here it is finally! Hope you didn't wait too long. This chapter is a lot less perverted than the other two, it's centred on Hayto this time too! So lots of Italian. Scroll to the end if you want to translations. Review and enjoy! **

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"So you don't mind going out with me Gokudera?"

"Don't fucking talk to me. I'm here because the tenth asked me to be. _Capisce_? "

"Gokudera..."

"What did I just say? Don't make me hurt you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"What's not to hate about you? You're stupid, and annoying. You're clueless and weak. If I let you get too close to the tenth you'll hurt him."

the other boy stopped walking behind him. Against his better judgement, he turned around to see what was wrong.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes actually."

"Oh? Should I kiss you better? Fucking prick."

He turned to walk away from him.

"I wouldn't mind."

"... What did you say?" He glanced back.

"I said" Yamamoto moved closer to him "I wouldn't mind"

"Fucking prick"

He turned on his heel away from the other boy.

"Oh come on! It was a joke! Lighten up Hayato! Aha!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"_Asino_-!"

The distance between them was almost non-existent. He was frozen with Yamamoto's breath hot against his own.

"_Mio dio_. Y-You..."

"Woah! Gokudera your face is all red. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! Get off of me!"

"Sorry... Are you sure you're okay to spend the entire day together? I mean, I can always tell Tsuna you weren't feeling well..."

"Shuddup! I promised Juudaime that I'd spend the day with you so shut up and take advantage of my misfourtunes!_ Gesù dolce_!"

"Aha! If you're sure!"

With that they walked away from the Sawada residence.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

Had it not been for Tsuna, he would have punched the athlete hard enough to knock out teeth.

What a complete bastard. How could he act like he was as innocent as _la Santa Madre_ when the bastard knew exactly how Hayato felt? He was using it against him! Takeshi was basically flaunting that he and Tsuna had been spending so much time together lately! If he could spend half as much time with his Decimo as that baseball-idiot did,_ Sarebbe perfetto_!

He'd thought about spending time with Tsuna a thousand times, just the two of them. Whether it be at the beach just sitting on the sand, or making sweet passionate love to him in his apartment. He'd been everywhere with his boss, and yet he hadn't even had a single outing that didn't end up with someone else tagging along.

It drove him crazy that he couldn't do anything to convince Tsuna that he was the best choice for him. All he could do was chase after him and hope that he'd notice him one day.

And what the hell was this prick's problem? Why was the rain guardian so intent on fallowing him around? He had Tsuna all to himself half the time, but acted like a lost puppy when it came to him! Dear God, what he would do with Takeshi's time with Tsuna if he had it.

Lately, the athlete had been spending so much time with his boss, but he visibly acted different around him. What was it about himself that attracted dumb asses? Why was the swordsman always near him? Why was he reacting to it so much!

If he was so in love with his boss, why were all of Takeshi's advances starting to fluster him or take his breath away?

He hated every minute he spent with that bastard, his only wish was that he would leave him alone. If he left Hayato alone, he'd be able to clear his head, and think straight. Takeshi never left him alone though. That was why the Italian thought about him so often. That was the only reason.

He just wanted Yamamoto Takeshi to leave him alone.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"This is nice."

"For who?"

"... Come on Hayato, just enjoy the sunset at least."

"_Non con lei qui_." He leaned back against the bench.

"At least meet me halfway and speak in Japanese. You know I don't understand Italian."

"_Ciò è il punto_."

"Hayato..."

"_Come potrei essere di servizio_?"

"... I don't know what any of what you just said means."

"_So_."

"Listen, Hayato... I want you to know that I would never hurt Tsuna. I would rather die than ever cause him any harm. I thought you would get that. After all, you're his right hand man right? You should be able to read people."

"..._Tuttavia, Lei ha non la mia fiducia_."

"What?"

"I don't trust you."

"...Well, why not?"

"I can't trust you to take care of yourself, how can I trust you to take care of the tenth?"

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Nope."

The boy beside him threw his head back.

"Hayato..."

"Who said you could call me by my first name?"

He didn't reply to that. He just stared at him, almost hurt. For a brief moment, the Italian felt his stomach constrict.

"Gokudera," He looked directly at him "I see you as one of my close friends."

"_Lei è da sé_"

"...You mean a lot to me Gokudera."

"I don't know why. I'm only ever rude to you."

"Yeah... but I know it's all an act."

"An act?_ Come così_?"

"Well, you're always this tough guy around everybody, but when it comes to Tsuna you practically melt. It's... uhmm... how do you say..._erotico_?"

"Wh-What?"

"Uhh... is that not the right word?"

"What were you trying to say?"

"S-Sweet?"

"..._Dolce_"

"D-Doul... chay?"

"Close enough."

"Then... what did I say?"

"Erotic."

The taller boy choked on his spit. Worry laced Hayato's insides and the he couldn't stop laughing.

"How did _erotico _remind you of sweet? Ahahaha! You stupid bastard!"

"Ah...Ah ahahhaah aha!"

They laughed together for the first time. Hayato hoped it wasn't the last.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

Okay, so he would admit that he didn't hate the other boy. Takeshi wasn't the horrible monster that he originally thought he was. He might have been a little judgemental based on his feelings for his boss, but who could blame him? He was in love and irrational.

Although, he wouldn't just start trusting Takeshi all of a sudden. That bastard had to earn it. Especially if he thought that he was worthy to be near Tsuna as much as he was.

What could he do though? What kind of test could he possibly put him through to see if he was worth being near the boss?

He had a plan.

If that dumb-shit couldn't pass a test like this then there wasn't a chance in hell that he would let him near Tsuna. He'd have to prove his worth or he'd have to get the hell away from the tenth generation Vongola boss. Those were the options.

Now all he had to do was find a few delinquents. People that wouldn't be a problem to take down.

The Disciplinary Committee came to mind.

It was time to put Takeshi Yamamoto to the test. He would have to prove himself or leave Tsunayoshi alone.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Holding weapons on school ground. You're just asking for a punishment ass hole."

"Oh? What's a generic committee member like you going to do me?"

"I'll kick your ass. Then when I'm done, I'll let them kick your ass. Then I'll turn you over to the Chairman. I know he loves biting shit like you to death."

"Is that right? Oi Chairman" He looked over at he the boy in the doorway. " You're subordinate claims you eat shit."

"Did he now? That's a problem."

"What do you say, you let me barrow your members for an hour or so? I want to blow off some steam."

"Hmph. Do what you want. Just stop crowding around here."

Hayato smirked.

"Fallow me then, you _shits_"

"Ack!" He collapsed to the ground "You... Bastard."

"Che, not so tough now huh?"

"Hayato!"

"Another one huh? Trying t protect your friend are you? We'll show you what happens when you crowd around us"

Yamamoto took them on with ease, then the Italian feigned a cough and gaged.

The athlete was sent to the ground.

"H-Hayato! Are you alright?"

"W...Worry about yourself you bastard...!"

It was only when one of the comitee members pulled out a weapon that Hayato began to regret what he had done.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

He really was a stupid bastard. What the hell was he thinking jumping in like that? I know it was part of his plan to see how far Takeshi would go for his friends, but he could have _died_.

Now there they were in the hospital with an unconcious Yamamoto laying on the bed.

He knew that it wasn't the best plan he could have thought up, but it seemed that it would work. Of course it would. He thought about all the outcomes.

Except this one.

His beautiful boss was shaking with every tear that slid down his cheeks. The grip Tsuna had on Takeshi's hand worried him a bit, but he disregarded it. He had put Takeshi in danger, he was hurt and now Tsuna was crying. What a horrible right hand man he was.

With increasing diffulculty, he placed a hand on his Juudaime's shoulder. As soon as he made contact, he heard a sob and a gasp escape the smallest boy's lips.

He retreated. He walked out of the room and down the hall, gathering speed with every step. He ran. He ran from the school cursing himself every second.

How could he do that? How could he have done that to his precious Tenth? He had been trying his hardest to see if Takeshi was worthy of hanging around Tsuna, but all he did was prove that he was a fool. A complete idiot. How could he have caused his boss to cry like that? It was all his fault. All of it.

If only Yamamoto Takeshi had left him alone.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Hayato Gokudera speaking"

"Goku-**hic**-dera k-kun?" He was choking on sobs.

"Juu...daime?"

"You sound -**hic**- Y-You sound... -**sniff**- are you o-**hic**-kay?"

"I...I'm..."

"Y-You...left so-**hic**- so... qui-**hic**-ly"

"I... I just... I had to... I had to leave. I couldn't..."

"I-It's o-**hic**-kay. D-Don't... worry."

"...Has... Has Takeshi woken up yet?"

The line went quiet. He could hear distant sobbing.

"N-N-**hic**-...H-**gasp**-...N-"

"Juudaime... I understand._ Per favore non di piangere_"

"W-What?"

"_Sono spiacente. Sono orribile. È tutta la mia colpa. Lei dovrebbe partirmi solo_."

He hung up the phone.

/::/Chapter_End\\::\\

**I take criticisms, and negative feed back! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Italian in order:**

_**Asino - **__Ass_

_**Mio Dio - **__My God_

_**Gesù dolce - **__ Sweet Jesus_

_**la Santa Madre - **__The Holy Mother_

_**Sarebbe perfetto - **__It would be perfect_

_**Non con lei qui - **__Not with you here_

_**Ciò è il punto - **__That's the point_

_**Come potrei essere di servizio ?- **__How may I be of ervice?_

_**So - **__I know_

_**Tuttavia, Lei ha non la mia fiducia**__ - Never the less, I don't trust you_

_**Lei è da sé - **__It's just you_

_**Come così? - **__How so?_

_**Erotico - **__Erotic_

_**Dolce - **__Sweet_

_**Per favore non di piangere -**__ Please do not cry_

_**Sono spiacente - **__I am sorry_

_**Sono orribile - **__I am horrible_

_**È tutta la mia colpa - **__It is all my fault_

_**Lei dovrebbe partirmi solo - **__You should leave me alone_


	4. I Seriously Love You Seriously

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Okay, so I'm going to end this soon. I hope you don't mind. This chapter is shorter also. Not much Italian in this chapter. Just Yamamoto's perspective. Confess your heart to your friends! Enjoy it. **

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Ts-Tsuna?"

"Ya-**hic**- Ta-**hic**-Takeshi! "

"Tsuna... where am I? What time is it?"

The smaller boy sobbed uncontrollably as he climbed on top of him.

"H-Hey...! A-Are you- nghh."

"-**hic**- A-Are you okay? How's your head? D-**hic**- Does it hurt?"

"Ungh.. Yeahh.. It hurts. What... What happened?"

"The Disciplinary Committee... Th-**sob**- They... They hurt.. They hurt Gokudera-kun.. You tried to help him but.. but one of them -**sniff**- They picked up a brick or something. Y-You were-**hic**- bleeding."

"Ah... How's Hayato?"

"He was... He was here a little while ago... He ran out when I started crying."

"Ah... About that.. You should stop crying Tsuna. I don't know which is worse, the pain in my head, or the pain in my heart."

The brunette blushed when Yamamoto wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I...I was so worried"

"You shouldn't be. I've taken way too many baseballs to the head for a brick to cause damage."

"Wh-What! T-Takeshi! That's... That's horrible...!"

"Aha... I was joking! But.. where is Hayato now?"

"H-He should be at home."

"Are you worried about him?"

"...Yeah..."

"Aha."

"I was worried about you more though..."

"What're you saying...?"

"I... I think I... Aha... I think I love you Takeshi."

He stared at the boy in his lap for a moment and smiled.

He smiled so wide it made his headache worse.

"I love you too."

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

Damn it all. Why was Hayato even in danger with that group? The Italian was usually stronger than everyone they met. So why was he hurt all of a sudden?

Unless...

He had been injured by something else before? Was he sick? It was probably those Committee bastards. They'd done something to Hayato. He was sure of it. He'd have to kick Kyoya's ass later. He didn't care the cost, he just wanted to make sure Hayato was safe. He'd give anything just to know _was_.

He'd been missing for the past week. He hadn't attended school, he hadn't been at his apartment, and he wouldn't answer his cellular phone. It was putting Tsuna in a panic and it was driving him mad. There was no way of contacting him, and when the asked Reborn, he told them to give him time. How much time did he need? Was he actually sick?

Takeshi's heart almost burst when he started thinking about it.

There was a small clink on his window. Someone was throwing rocks at it.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Where have you been?"

"..._Lei non dovrebbe preoccuparsi_."

"Gokudera. I was worried."

"_Dovrei essermi preoccupato di lei_."

"Hayato. Please. Don't be like that."

"_Ciò_? "

He grabbed the shorter boy by his shoulders.

"Hayato! I haven't seen you in a week. I was worried out of my fucking mind!"

"...Y-... You shouldn't worry about me."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not worth your time"

"Based on what!"

"Based on what I did to you!"

His grip softened on the Italian.

"What did you do to me?"

"... Why do you think you were in the hospital in the first place?"

"...Hayato... I wanted to help you. I put myself in dang-"

"No. You came in to help me. I wasn't in danger."

"Hayato. You were doubled over on the ground. They were going to hit you with a bat."

"...No...I... I let them hurt me..."

"It's okay to lose sometimes Gokudera. I know you don't like it bu-"

"Don't you get it you stupid prick!"

The nicotine addict jerked away from him.

"It was my fault that you were hurt because I was the one who had those bastards fallow me! I asked them to hit me! I fucking provoked them because I knew you would be near the baseball field after school! I was fucking testing you!"

It was dark, but he could see the tears drop from the boy's face.

"It's my fault you got hurt! It was my fucking idea to see if you would do anything for Juudaime! It's my fault that you were hospitalized! _Lei capisce ora_? Do you fucking understand! I'm the one who had you hurt! I'm the one who made _Decimo_ cry! It was my fault! _Era tutta la mia colpa_!"

"...Why... why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" a sob "_Sono il diavolo_!" a sob "You have every right to hit me." a cough and gasp " No... you should just fucking kill me at this point."

The silver haired teen was hysterical.

"So hit me!_ Uccidermi_! _Lei merita a_!"

"G-Goku..."

"What are you waiting for! I'm not going anywhere! I have no where to go!"

"B-But... Tsuna..."

"_Che l'inferno_ am I supposed to say to _Decimo_? Well jeez, I just had Yamamoto beaten unconscious to see if he was okay to be around you!" His voice went up in pitch "_Morirei piuttosto_! So kill me then! _Mettermi fuori da di questa miseria_! Hit me! You have every -**sob**- right to!"

"G-Gokudera..."

"_Essere veloce_!"

He grabbed him by his bangs.

He kissed him, raw and passionate.

"Wh-What the fuck are you doing?"

"I've seen the way you talk to Tsuna. The way you open up to him and just elate whenever you're together. I've seen how you respond to him and how you cling to him to feel needed. This is our secret. I would never put a strain on you and the only person that you care enough about to open up to. I know how hard it must have been being alone all your life. I just... I always wanted to have that sort of relationship with you too. I've always wanted to be someone that you could open up to."

"N-No... Yama- Takeshi that's... I- I love him."

"I know"

"That's why...I can open up to him...like that."

"I know."

"That's why... I don't want to lose him"

"I know."

"I love him"

"I love you."

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

It was always a hard debate in his head to determine whether or not he had done the right thing. Had telling Hayato how he actually felt been a good thing? It brought the Italian back to school, but he wouldn't even look at him. Every time he entered the room the other boy would look like he just killed Jirou or something. Why the bomber felt so guilty he could only imagine had something to do with his being in love with Tsuna. Did he think he was being unfair to him if he chased after his boss while he stood in the background?

What was he supposed to do now? How would he convince Hayato that he was fine with him being in love with Tsuna? Why were men so complicated? Sometimes he wished he had a vagina.

The way Haru basically spoke her mind whenever she was around Tsuna. The way she clung to him regardless of his protests, not caring who else saw. Just to get a point across, she would call him hers. She got close enough to kiss him a few times, much to Hayato and his own disapproval. how he wished he could act like that around Hayato.

Maybe he could? Maybe he could tell him how he cared about him and Tsuna both?

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Takeshi? What's wrong? Why did you call me out here?"

"I... I couldn't stand it any more."

"Stand wha-"

He cut off the brunette with a kiss.

"O-Oh... Aha... Takeshi..."

His boss stretched towards him for another kiss.

"Oi. Who's there? Juuddaime is that yo-"

Tsuna's arms loosened slightly from around Yamamoto's neck.

"J-Juudaime...?"

"H-Hayato... What're you doing here...?"

"I... I was..."

The way the silver haired teen stared at his arms limp at his side, and Tsuna's holding him close. He looked as though someone had ripped out his heart.

"I... What?"

"Gokudera-kun... I can... I didn't want you to..."

"You... about.. about Takeshi? But Takeshi...about me...about...you..."

"What? Gokudera-kun... What're you saying?"

He walked towards them and grabbed Takeshi by the collar.

"You lying shit."

"I...what?"

"How could you... How could you say that to me? When you felt like that about...Just so that I wouldn't... You... From the start" Hayato was shaking "you told me you loved me...so that I wouldn't chase after Juudaime out of guilt... because you wanted him to yourself?"

The venom in the Italians voice made him feel weak.

"You... You told him you loved him?"

"I did. But I meant it."

"So...then..." the bomber's grip softened then increased tenfold. "you were just playing with Decimo? I'll fucking kill you!"

"Goku- Gokudera! Stop!" but he had already punched the athlete to the ground.

"Juudaime! He's just lying to you! He's just using you for his own sick amusement!"

"No.. No! Gokudera-kun! You're missing the point!"

"The point? the point were he's toying with your heart and making you think he loves you!"

"Gokudera! He wasn't lying when he said he loved you! He wasn't lying when he said he loved me!"

"He... He told you... He told you he loved you?"

He had been climbed on top of by the chain-smoker. His head was punched into the ground repeatedly until his vision went black.

All he could remember was Tsuna screaming in the background.

/::/The_End\\::\\

**I take criticisms, and negative feed back! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Italian in order:**

_**Lei non dovrebbe preoccuparsi - **__You shouldn't worry _

_**Dovrei essermi preoccupato di lei - **__I would have worried about myself if I were you_

_**Ciò - **__That?_

_**Lei capisce ora? - **__Do you understand now?_

_**Era tutta la mia colpa! - **__It's my fault!_

_**Decimo - **__Tenth_

_**Sono il diavolo! - **__I'm the devil!_

_**Uccidermi! - **__Kill me!_

_**Lei merita a! - **__You deserve to!_

_**Che l'inferno - **__The hell_

_**Morirei piuttosto - **__I would rather die_

_**Mettermi fuori da di questa miseria - **__Put me out of my misery_

_**Essere veloce - **__Be quick_


	5. Yamamoto Too

**Autors Note:**

**Wowie Zowie! How long has it been huh? I totally put this off forever. It took a billion different drafts until I was pleased with it. So here it is! I hope you guys haven't given up on me just yet. It's almost done so bear with me okay? Nothing graphic in this chapter, sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy it! 'Till next chapter revi**

**/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\**

"J-Juudaime! Wh-What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid!"

"Please let go of me Boss! Killing him would be in everyone's best interest!"

"No it wouldn't! I love him Hayato! I love him and if you kill him I'll never forgive you!"

The body in his arms suddenly became stiff and he fought back tears to see the look on his friend's face.

"B-But...But he's a liar."

"He's not! He never lied once!" He squeezed the body tighter to his own.

"He said... He said he loved you. But... He said... he loved me."

"He meant it! "

"_Ciò è una bugia_!" he jerked in his anger.

He fell of his back still clinging to his neck.

"J-Juudaime...! A-Are you.. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine -sniff-" He let go of Hayato's neck and propped himself up on his elbows.

"You...! You're cr-crying? Juudaime pl-please don't...! I-I didn't..._Per favore non di piangere_! "

He swiped his thumb over his tears and craddled his face.

"Please -sniff- Please don't hate him Hayato...!"

"I-I... I didn't..."

"Because... Because I don't just-hic- just feel strongly for him...I-hic-I care a-about you too!"

"Wh-What?"

"you both... I love you-hic-as much as-sniff-I love him..!"

"J-Juudaime...?"

"I know that it's hard to believe... but I -hic- I do love you both...! I wish you'd accept that!"

"Juudaime... I... I..."

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

Was it really too much for Hayato to trust that he loved him too? No matter what he would say the chances of the Italian listening were slim to none. There wasnt much he could think to do to convince him, but he had to try! Takeshi had taken a chance when he told him that he loved him, and he'd be damned if he wasn't willing to make a sacrifice for the boys he loved too!

Despite his determination to let the other know how he felt, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to tell the other how much he cared. There wasn't anything that he could possibly say to properly show him how he felt. So what could he do? What beautiful words could he speak to show Hayato how much he meant to him? How could he convince his best friend to listen and accept it? It was headache trying to convince him of anything, and there was almost nothing he could say!

Hayato would trust him though, he always trusted him. The Italian had so much faith in him that it flustered him at times. He would listen to what he had to say, he would prove himself. He had to show Hayato exactly what he meant to him, and Takeshi.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

"Uhm... A-Are you.. Are you alright now Juudaime?"

"I think so..." The boy took a slow lick of his ice cream.

Another thick silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry Juudaime."

"Don't be, you can't control how you feel about him"

"_ma è la mia colpa quando l'ho doluto_"

"Gokudera-kun...? Would you... teach me to speak Italian?"

"H-Huh? You're interested in that? Of course I'll teach you..."

"Y-Yeah..."

The silence continued but it seemed less tense to the boys now.

"Maybe... we should..uhm...?"

"Yeah, let's go check on him."

The Italian stood from his place and held out a hand to his boss.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun"

The taller boy led the way to the hospital, his friend not relieving his fingers.

They walked hand in hand towards their friend.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

He was the biggest loser he knew. Tsuna had intended to convince Hayato that Takeshi was a wonderful person, but all he had done was cry. How much of a child was he that Hayato had to take him by the hand and even buy him **icecream**? He silently prayed that the Italian didn't think any less of him for it. What would he do if his right hand man thought he was a snot-nosed kid? Tsuna couldn't do anything but fallow after the other.

Although, after reaching the hospital the tension didn't seem so strong. Takeshi didn't seem to be angry either. He even laughed watching them enter the room. It was like old times with the three boys. Almost like nothing had happened, and nothing had changed. Tsuna missed laughing with the athlete and watching the Italian pick fights. It was nostalgic and he enjoyed just being with them and talking. Just having the compony of Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato was amazing. He never before realized exactly how much he needed them both.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

"Hey, thanks for walking me home Hayato, Tsuna! Aha." the boy wore a toothy smile as he adressed his friends.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a lot of head trauma before."

"Besides, it would worry Juudaime if you collapsed in the street."

"Aha! That makes sense. Oh, well, this is mine. I'll see you guys later huh? G'Night Tsuna, Gokudera!"

"Ah..! Good night Takeshi!" He ran to his friend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aha! Good night Tsuna" The motion was returned.

The brunette ran towards the boy waiting in the middle of the street. When Tsuna reached him, Gokudera moved towards Yamamoto.

"Oi, who said you should call me by my surname? I'm Hayato, remember?"

Fallowing his boss' example, Gokudera kissed the taller boy on the cheek and returned to where the Tenth Vongola boss stood astonsihed.

"Come on _Capo. _I'll walk you home" the Italian took his hand and led him away.

Sparing a glance back at the other school boy, Tsuna could see his friend cupping his cheek and mumbling, red-faced, to himself. He was smiling. Tsuna laughed, gripping his right-hand's fingers tighter.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

He had finally opened up to Takeshi and the results were beautiful. The time they all spent together felt like a dream to him. The brunette could never have imagined exactly how amazing the time spent with the other two could have been. The way Hayato would nonchalantly intwine their fingers or try not to blush when Takeshi kissed him. The way the athlete would suggestively slip his fingers into Tsuna' pocket for the sole intention of pulling them closer together, or the way he would lightly tug the bomber's hair just to get his attention. The Italian could pretend that he was imune to the other's advances, but the mafia boss would always catch him smiling or blushing when they we pushed together or when they made contact.

Things seemed to be getting better for the three boys. It hadn't been very long but there was much less fighting and fewer arguments. The brunette couldn't even recall the last time he had felt upset about the way the two had behaved. Their interactions had been sweeter, softer; everything about their relationship had become pleasent and Tsuna never really wanted to part with either boy. Whether it was the three of them or they we seperated, he never wanted to be alone again. It all seemed to good to be true for Tsuna.

/::/The_Other_Second_One\::\

"So..._Mi chiamo Tsuna_? Is... Is that right?"

"Mhm! You're learning quickly _Decimo_."

"Well, I mean, I'm just repeating what you say...so.."

"But I'm glad that you're taking an intrest in Italian. It's good to be bilingual. And the family could also benifit from it."

"Yeah...but... I like spending time with you like this."

"Ah..!" The Italians face flushed a bit. "R-Right..."

"H-Hayato?"

"Uh.. yes..? Juudaime?"

"I'm glad... that you don't hate Takeshi anymore." He pushed his back against the wall.

"Juu... Tsuna?" Hayato shifted on the other's bed to sit beside him.

"Yes?" He nuzzled into his shoulder.

"_Ti amo_."

"Uh... Uhmm..._amo_... Ah. I love you too Hayato. And I love Takeshi too."

"Che. I'm not saying anything else."

"H-Hayato! Hey come on! It's not even like he's here to hear you!"

"Nope! I refuse!"

"Hayato! Please? For me?"

"Nngh...N-No."

"Pleeaaassee? I'll do something nice for you!"

"Wh-What!" The Italian flushed and backed away from Tsuna. "Do-Don't say things like that Juudaime!"

"Hey... Right now, I'm not 'Juudaime'. I'm Tsuna okay?"

"J-Juu..Tsuna... Don't... Don't say stuff like that. People will get the wrong idea. Okay?"

"The wrong...? Oh." his face lit up as he realized the implications behind his offer. "I... I meant"

There was a kiss. Soft and passionate from the Brunette to his boyfriend. The other boy kissed back. He tangled his fingers into silver hair in an atempt to pull the other boy closer. Tongues danced inside their mouths. Pulling away far too soon, both boys sat on the bed facing each other.

"_Ti amo Hayato_."

"I love you too Tsuna. Both you and Takeshi"

/::/Chapter_End/::/

**I take criticisms, and negative feed back! Please tell me what you thought! **

**Italian in order:**

**_Ciò è una bugia_! - **

**_Per favore non di piangere! –_**_ Please don't cry!_

**_ma è la mia colpa quando l'ho doluto – _**_But it's my fault when I hurt him_

**_Capo –_**_ Boss_

**_Mi chiamo Tsuna –_**_ My name is Tsuna_

**_Ti amo – _**_I love_


End file.
